


Stressed Out

by flyingisabetterwordforfalling (FlyingFalling)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFalling/pseuds/flyingisabetterwordforfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would love to just throw everything against the nearest wall and just crawl under his blanket. He had so much to do, still so much to work on. (...) Feuilly had promised to work with him, and probably that was the reason why Enjolras had taken him aside and asked him to finally take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm falling in love with these two and I'm blaming http://just-french-me-up.tumblr.com/ again, expect not really. The title may or may not be a reference to Twenty One Pilots and one of their songs.  
> -I hope you like my story and enjoy reading it. :)

Feuilly had had a long working day, a nerve-racking telephone conversation with his supervisor and to make matters worse, a dispute with Enjolras. Of course he knew the blonde whirlwind embodied in human form merely worried about him.  
But somehow the dispute had been the final straw for him, not even the long bath had been able to get him to finally relax after all that. To make matters worse, it was raining so heavily now he no longer even considered going outside to go shopping because he would be soaked the second he stepped out the door. His favorite comfort food was therefore also not an option.

He would love to just throw everything against the nearest wall and just crawl under his blanket. He had so much to do, still so much to work on.  
Grantaire had noticeably hesitantly called only a few days ago and asked him for help with the restoration of some pieces for their local museum. Of course, they would be paid equally for their work Grantaire had added, not that he had to. The two of them were eventually working in the same industry. Whereby Feuilly specialized on the restoration of art objects and Grantaire on paintings. Feuilly had promised to work with him, and probably that was the reason why Enjolras had taken him aside and asked him to finally take a break.

Just the idea of having to continue working today brought tears of frustration to his eyes. However he was glad Enjolras or even Joly could not see him like that. Snuggled up on the sofa, he pulled his blanket a little tighter around himself, already half asleep.  
Feuilly loved his friends, of course, he loved them. But sometimes they could be a little overzealous. Sometimes they just did not see that he had never studied, as opposed to them, and sometimes even had to fight a little more to earn his daily bread.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Feuilly woke up in the same posture in which he had fallen asleep on the sofa. He grimaced as he stretched a little and tried to massage his neck. In his circle of friends he was not the smallest one, so it was not the best idea to fall asleep on his tiny sofa.

Still somewhat sleepy he looked around, not a single message stuck on the coffee table, nor at the door. So Bahorel was still not back. Feuilly rubbed his eyes and tried to find the light switch in the dark. He squinted, as the living room was bathed in light all of a sudden, and ran his fingers through his now yellowy reddish glowing curls and surveyed the work ahead of him.  
About half a dozen ancient fans lay carefully packaged in front of him. Each was beautiful in itself, but most of them were faded and needed some even more elaborate repairs than being repainted. So Feuilly carried the boxes into his work room -rather the part of his bedroom he and Bahorel had specially converted for his restoration work.

For meals he kept, due to Joly's insistence at least granola bars and some bottles of water in his room. Which of course did not mean that he still kept forgetting to actually eat or drink something as long as he was busy working.  
After carefully reviewing his working materials, Feuilly at last went to work.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Around late afternoon, dusk was already beginning to fall again, Feuilly found himself in his bed.  
A message on his bedside table and a small bowl, the contents of it were concealed by a lid, stood near by. Feuilly grabbed it, took the lid of and called promptly for Bahorel.

"Chéri?" came the immediate answer from his bedroom door before it was even opened.

Feuilly's grin made Bahorel smile as well, with almost childlike joy the redhead held the bowl up for the other to see.

"You made me Mizeria." he whispered almost in disbelief and Bahorel sat down at his bedside before he shoved a fork into his hand.

"Just eat, okay? No big deal, you cook all the time. "

"But Mizeria ..." muttered Feuilly, who was already eating.

"Come on, Feuilly. Cutting cucumbers and making a salad isn't that hard."

Feuilly mumbled something into his cucumber salad, and Bahorel did not try to laugh as Feuilly suddenly leaned against him.

"Feuilly, sleep. You're getting clingy again."

Nevertheless, he took the bowl and the fork again and allowed Feuilly to fall asleep while leaning against him. Bahorel knew it was useless to argue with Feuilly about him constantly overworking. Therefore he waited until his boyfriend was again fast asleep, made sure he lay in a more comfortable position before kissing him gently on the forehead and leaving the room.


End file.
